malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jade Raven
Old Messages Archive Possible Vandalism http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/217.115.65.15 Hi, it looks like this person is deleting information from the wiki. I've undone a few of them but thought I should bring this to your attention. 07:50, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Tobrawlkai :Thanks for the heads-up. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, everything is reverted now. That took about 25 mins to clean up. I have not had to deal with anything that bad before, but I learned a few tricks and I'll be even quicker next time. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Had to be the one day that I was out all morning. Thanks for getting rid of the rubbish, Jade Raven. Would have taken me a lot longer than 25 minutes, I wager. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC)) Hi, thanks for the message on my page. I've added an "Expressions" section to Beru's page listing expressions associated with that particular God. Don't know if you like the format or agree with the idea? Have a look and let me know if it's something I should continue doing? Vanmartin (talk) 10:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Vanmartin Referencing Hi Jade Raven, Just noticed the changes you have made to the Sukuk Ankhadu page. I feel that the correction is not an improvement as there is no chapter number visible anymore. Yes, I can click on the link in the notes, or look up pagination, but both require an extra click - and as a casual user I am actually very unlikely to look (or even know to look) for pagination. As a user myself, I would like the source to be accessible on the first page. Clicking through to another page is also confusing/misleading as the reference can not be found there but one still has to go to the actual book to be able to look up the original source. There is also the issue of abbreviating the books... again, it is not making the information clearer as it assumes that the reader knows the books (or that they are inclined to click through to get the name). I understand that you are trying for uniformity, however, the main issue should be availability of information and the more, the better. To me the change to the referencing takes something away. If it is a case of referencing the chapter page when clicking on the book link that could be incorporated by simply using the xxx visibility format. Using what looks like complicated code, is also likely to put off casual contributors from adding references. Look forward to your thoughts on the matter.. may not have much computer access for a bit so will come back to you when I can. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you for looking into it and adding more template suggestions, Jade Raven. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:21, October 26, 2014 (UTC) **I definitely prefer to have the full book title showing rather than an abbreviation. Simpler for a casual information searching visitor and easier to get right for a casual contributor. Our emphasis should definitely be on getting people to add ANY reference in ANY format, rather than the current no reference at all situation. Not sure how we can achieve that, but simplicity has to be the key. When I decided to concentrate on referencing, I took a look at the referencing help and decided that for me the 'put info in-between < ref > < /ref >' was something I could understand and easily implement. I have added a hell of a lot of references since - over the last months - using that format. So my preference would be for the < ref >{ {Page|Gardens of the Moon/Prologue|UK MMPB|6} }< /ref = Gardens of the Moon/Prologue, UK MMPB, p.6 version. The sequence is intuitive and you don't necessarily need to use a template to get it right. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ***A couple of things... I always thought you wanted notes and references at the very end, just before categories? Has that changed? I don't know if you are aware that on the following page some of the links (Help:editing/Namespace/Reverting/Searching) do not work http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:03, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Deleting or linking image How do I delete an image? Or if it's possible, how do I link an already uploaded image to a page? - S_Whiskeyjack Thanks, I'm new to the whole Wikia thing and everything is slightly confusing. If at all possible could you please delete this page? http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gruntle1.jpg S Whiskeyjack (talk) Navigation Block Hi Jade Raven, I have categorized all the new images as Fan art (and a couple of old ones) and added a link to the Navigation Block. Could you please take a look at it? I managed to get a line above and below the link but one is thicker than the other. Can you get them to be equal, please? Thank you. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :I am using Explorer. It doesn't look that bad - just a minor issue. Thanks for looking into it. The only link I use from the Naviagation box is the category link, other than that, I use the search box. Maybe the discussion started by Imperial Historian will throw up some ideas on what others might like to see there. Meant to add to my other post that I like the fancy stuff you did on the Laseen page! I will have to have a go at it myself :-) I am loving all the new pictures that the artists have uploaded. They really add another dimension to the site, don't you think?! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) : Silly Me Hi! I uploaded a photo (of me! :/ ) can it be deleated? :Done. Try to remember to sign your name in future, like this ~~~~ --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 00:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Will do! SixGun (talk) 00:51, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Layout guide Hi Jade Raven, How do you feel about changing the position of the reference section in relation to the navigation templates? Wouldn't it make more sense to have the navigation boxes above the reference section as for some pages the latter has the potential of being quite extensive. The use of the navigation boxes isn't that extensive, so wouldn't take me too long to swap things around. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:16, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ref: delete Could you please delete the following empty categories: Rope and Cotillion. Thanks Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:40, December 2, 2014 (UTC) various Ref: layout... lets leave it the way you did it. I just had a look at Wikipedia and they seem to use your format, too. Anything they have tested over 4 million+ pages is probably going to work ok! I'll change any pages where I did it the other way round as I get to them. Ref: For some reason I keep thinking that only admin can delete... anyway, seems the pages have disappeared in any case. I saw them under 'wanted categories' and did delete the categories from the pages they had been added to. Guess the wanted pages page just didn't update immediately. Ref: Admin status... thank you for asking me... it's a nice endorsement of my efforts here. Thank you :-) Yes, if it would be of help, of course, I'd be happy to take it on. I guess I never asked because I wouldn't be able to do the type of 'create new template' formatting etc... some of the stuff which you are doing. But apart from that, I am probably already doing a lot of things that might be called admin so maybe not being a hot shot programmer won't be a problem. I certainly approach editing with care, so hopefully won't 'break' anything! In any case - just let me know what you would like me to do. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:55, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Admin/page layout Ref:Admin - Well, I am very glad you picked it up - I think you are doing a tremendous job on the formatting side of things. The Wiki looks pretty impressive thanks to all your hard work! As most people are ruled by what's going on in their real lives, it will always happen that they have to drop a project or other, that's certainly a good reason to have more than one admin bod. On that topic... I'll send you a PM via forum... Ref:Page Layout - this is about how pictures appear... any ideas why sometimes they appear with a header/spoiler bar behind them (see Bult ) and other times, the header bar stops next to the image (see Cotillion )? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:30, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for my promotion ;-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Genabackis map Hi Jade Raven, I noticed that the Genabackis map we have on the wiki is from Memories of Ice. The one printed in my paperback edition of GotM varies in that it has all the free cities marked. Do you happen to have that map and would you be able to upload it? My copy is marked. Thanks. ...and a happy New Year, by the way :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:44, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the prompt up-load. Didn't realize that there were coloured versions. Is this from a Hardcover edition? I have reloaded the other map to the Genabackis page as well and added that it is from MoI. I think it would be good to add the source to all the maps eventally and upload all and any variations. Thanks again. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:35, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Adding poll to main page I am thinking that adding a poll to the main page would be a good way of keeping it active. I assume it would also be open to registered users only, so hopefully would encourage people to sign in. I saw this one Poll on Outlander Wikia and tried to transfer the template across but could not change the width. Looking at the Wikia central help pages on the topic, it would need an edition to the CSS pages Wikia Central help on adding poll It is not something I feel comfortable doing. Would you be able to? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) DustOfDreams chapters Hi, Thank you for adding the missing links in the individual chapter pages. I realised late last night that there would be a problem... While doing the Plot Summary I'd linked the first occurrence of a name, and sometimes again in a subsequent chapter if the character hadn't been mentioned for a while. However I didn't try to do every occurrence as I personally find too many links on a page reduces its readability. For future reference, is it a policy you agree with for plot summaries? However it obviously means a simple copy/paste to the chapter pages is inadequate, and I'll remember in future. DavidGH (talk) 20:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler Use Clarification I'm curious as to the interpretation of what is considered a spoiler. I noticed, according to Malazan Wiki:Spoilers, that page specific warnings are "Not currently implemented". Yet I see the spoiler banner on certain sections (e.g., Kruppe). It seems that anything relating to the story is a spoiler, and these banners don't seem to be consistently used throughout the wiki. Again, using Kruppe as an example, the details in Gardens of the Moon seem to be just as much a spoiler as the other content within the spoiler banners. Do you have advice for this? Eustace the Monk (talk) 01:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I would say that I side with you on the page-level spoilers. For example, while reading Midnight Tides, I lost track of something related to Bugg so I came here to look him up. To my surprise, I was redirect to Mael (now that's a major spoiler!). But I expected to find spoilers. I can't say I have any solution to the problem except to remove them as a whole. They take up space and provide no relevant benefit. Even some page's introductory material contains spoilers. That is the nature of a wiki. Eustace the Monk (talk) 00:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Message I have send you a note on the forum with a couple of questions. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:18, August 12, 2015 (UTC) re. Minor edits Hi Jade Raven, Sorry! I didn't know what was meant by Minor Edit. Sad to say, but by now, I'd more or less forgotten that the check box was even there on the pg. :p Thanks for the info! aimzzz (talk) 08:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) _____ Edit: Vaguely remembered that 'Mark all edits as "minor" by default' is optional-- and lo! It's true :p Will try the non-default route for a while. Thanks. aimzzz (talk) 12:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Gardens of the Moon Hello Jade Raven, I just started a GotM re read and am editing some details on the Gotm Chapter pages. I just wanted to tell you you've done a great job with the pages originally. I really admire the way you've structured the pages along with all the details that you've included. I have just joined recently, and I'm just editing out the details and it occurs to me how much hardwork would've gone to create the original pages. Thanks, Toctheyounger (talk) 13:27, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Communications Hi Jade Raven, I'm one of the 2 new admins on Malazan Wiki. Egwene is taking some well-deserved time off. Unfortunately she left before there was time to go over things with the new admin. Egwene & I communicated mostly by forum PMs, but the new admin would rather not create a forum account. Is there a Wiki feature similar to PMs? Talk pages are sometimes too public and the format isn't conducive to conversation. All I could find on Wikia was Private Chat, but we would both have to be online at the same time. Is there a way just to leave each other messages in the conversational-type layout seen in texting or PMs? Thanks, aimzzz (talk) 18:54, October 2, 2015 (UTC) *Also, could we please have a link to 'Category:Blog posts' in the sidebar. One of our contributers has written a long essay on 'Lorn's Personality Development', but there's no way for people to access it. A link might also encourage other people to blog. aimzzz (talk) 20:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC **As far as I can see there is no way to privately communicate on Wikia except through the chat system. I was working on a comms project, but I've been sidetracked for a bit. I'll get back on that, but it will be open comms only, with no private messaging function. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *** Would it be an option to make an Admin page? (maybe Admin, Admin communications or similar). It would allow admins to post messages and reply to one another in one place instead of trying to piece conversations together from 2 or more user Talk pages. It wouldn't be private, but it would have the advantage of continuity so we would all be 'on the same page' (so to speak). aimzzz (talk) 13:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ****I could make an admin only page that was reasonably private (nothing escapes the recent changes page though), but I would rather try another solution first though: . I also don't like the idea of sectioning off discussion to admins only though, everyone should have a voice if they want to. I'm going to try introducing the forum to admins and regular contributors some time this week. I need to test it out myself first though. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 13:31, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *****I just found out that Egwene will only be gone a few days, so I think communications won't the issue I feared. I misunderstood, thinking she was taking an extended leave. All the comments I made in the last 2 days about communications were based on finding a way to organize things in her absence. I guess I need to work on my own communication problem :p. My questions are now moot. I was trying to think of a way to communicate, but didn't know what the options are. Except on rare occasions, privacy isn't an issue, but it would be helpful to have an admin conversation that doesn't get lost among the other issues & ideas of a general forum. Anyway...er, nevermind. Blogs Blog guy here, Hi to you Jade Raven, I second Aimzzz on the pm thing, Though i have just joined the forum, most of my contacts are here on the wikia, so if you could please magically come up with a pm system... When I first floated the idea for a concerted essay on Lorn's personality to Egwene, she encouraged me to use the talk page since it wasn't facts, just opinions. But I decided to use the blog because no one but myself can edit it and that's the way I wanted it. Linking the page is one way of accessing it but it doesn't really show on the front page. In essence i just wanted to check out the Blog feature. Here's a link to the blog. It would be nice to share ideas with everyone regarding Lorn's personality, so it would be very good if the blog thing could be displayed somewhere noticeable. By the way, the essay isn't complete. Thanks in advance, Toctheyounger (talk) 21:03, October 2, 2015 (UTC) *Magicing up a PM system is far beyond my hedge-wizardry, but editing your supposedly edit-proof blog is apparently not. As for linking the blog, an adjustment of the main page design is second on my list of things to do, perhaps a featured blogs section could be added. Get back to me when it's finished. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) **I had been under the impression that blogs by a particular user were restricted-edit access. Well, my bad. If you've gone over the 'blog', where do you think would the best place to feature it, as a blog (I ask because it isn't exactly a blog) or somewhere else? Toctheyounger (talk) 06:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ***To be honest encyclopaedias are not exactly the best place for that sort of thing. I know the definition of encyclopaedia is already stretched here, but at some point that information may not be best placed here. As it is in a blog it seems well suited. And I will look into adding a featured blogs section on the main page eventually. I have skimmed over it, but it is formatted horribly at the moment. Once it's finished have a go at formatting it yourself first, but if you have trouble drop me a message and I'll give you some pointers and examples. The best answer is that there is currently no best place to feature it, but that a place may be created in the not-to-distant future. Maybe you will create that place, or maybe you will wait for someone else to do it. That's the best answer I can give. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Inline spoiler hide ...or whatever you call it. That looks quite an exciting template, Jade! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:29, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Formatting fonts You asked me to get back to you when the blog was finished. Its done, but I'm having problems formatting the fonts. they're in horrible shape right now. Any pointers? Thanks in advance, Toctheyounger (talk) 13:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Appearance templates Hi Jade Raven, I have been working on templates and categories for the German site and noticed that we have several here which are not used. Do you think we could delete (or move to some holding bin) the category (and subcategories of) Appearance Templates? They seem to be surplus to requirements.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:39, October 21, 2015 (UTC) *Ah, well, not to worry. I have moved your response from my archive to 'my talk' page as I'll loose track of it otherwise. I do periodically archive my messages but like keeping a certain amount handy, so to speak :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:42, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Source references As you are doing formatting... Is there any way you could change the Quotes Templates so that the source ref, instead of going to the book page, would appear in Notes and References with at least chapter info but possibly edition and page as well, same as other references? For anyone wanting to look up one of those quotes to be re-directed to a book page isn't going to be particularly useful, other than getting the publishing info there. If the link goes to the chapter page, whilst it might indirectly help with locating the quote, the chapter page is itself not the source and should not be quoted as such. If you did make the changes and it would involve some work adjusting the existing quotes, I would be more than willing to do so. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:58, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Mengal Mountains Hi Jade Raven, I created a new page on the mengal mountains from its description in OST. I also added a map of genabackis, but I also indicated the location of Mengal (its very small) using am arrow. This is my own addition. Can you confirm if this is all right? Fell free to remove it in case it isn't. Thanks, Toctheyounger (talk) 08:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Image of the Week changes Hi JR, The new Image of the Week looks quite nice. However, I don't think it's a good idea to have "Update Image" on the Home page under the picture. It's an open invitation for anybody who wants to change the picture, which would defeat the purpose of letting users choose the image in the poll. I usually do the update & can tell you it's that it's no problem at all to add the filename & title on the Edit page, yet it's not likely someone would use Edit to change picture at whim. Also the Edit page is protected to the extent that user must be registered to change it. Is there any chance you'd consider removing 'Update page' so we can use Edit page? About the poll: Invitations to vote in the IoW poll are posted on the Malazan forum and Reddit. It's fun, but it also draws new people to the Wiki. The number of votes in the poll usually ranges from 30 to as high as 50. (31 so far this week) :) Thx, aimzzz (talk) 15:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *I just did an update using the 'Update image' page & there's no way to preview the way the pic fits on the Home page. Usually we need to tweak the size of the pic because the dimensions vary so much... tall & skinny, wide & short, etc. If we continue with the update page, can it plz be modified so the preview button shows how the picture appears on the Home page instead of how it looks on the Update page? Thanks, aimzzz (talk) 23:35, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Image of the Week changes (cont) Thanks for the updates! Also thanks for the info on italics in titles. * On size of pics: You're right— sometimes the adjustments we've made have been minor seat-of-the pants judgments, but there are instances when it's important to have the option to go outside of the 600x600 range. For ex, here's a picture on the poll this week: [http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dust_of_dreams_by_genesischant.jpg Dust of Dreams] by Genesischant. If you copy the pic to an image viewer & set the width to 600px, you'll see that it's hard to tell what the picture is about @ 600. If it won, I would make it wider... maybe 700 +/- That particular picture is particularly difficult, but there are less extreme examples that need tweaks. The reason I asked about having the Home page preview is the adjustment would involve trial & error to do justice to the picture while keeping the size reasonable. I can still change the size on the update page, but it would mean publishing a few times in order to see what works. * If you have time, there are a couple of pages that need help. :1) The more important of the 2 is the Image of the Week Nominations page. At present, most of the nominations come through the Malazan Empire Forum thread. I post the Wiki Nominations link on Reddit, but the page never gets used. The list is populated because I have been adding the forum nominations, just for the record, but, ermm... haven't kept it up lately. :Anyway, I think people who are unfamiliar with the Wiki may be skittish about using Edit, so they shy away from using the page. Is it possible to add a text box or form to the page itself so people can make entries directly instead of going through Edit? :2) Image of the Week Archive: We really like having the big slideshow at the top & the list of former IoWs with dates at the bottom, but it would be nice to have a simpler way to update the page. The filename & link have to be entered twice with a different format each time. Not sure it there's a way to make it more handy or not. Thanks, aimzzz (talk) 15:16, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi JR, I didn't realize it's unnecessary to start a new section in Talk in order for you to get a new message banner. * re. image dimensions: I misread 680 as 600. A 680 limit is fine... actually 600 is usually fine except on rare occasions. I understand what you said about limitations, but read the number wrong— my vision isn't the greatest & with some fonts, I don't distinguish 0, 6, 8 very well. aimzzz (talk) 22:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) * Smart fix on the Nominations page! "Click here" to nominate takes away the intimidation of going to the Edit page, and linking to a small new section each week keeps it clean & less confusing. I added the nomination parameters at the top of the page under the "Click here" line. I'm not sure the formatting fits well with the Example line, but have a look when you have time. aimzzz (talk) 22:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) *re. Archive: Not having to enter 2 different formats is a definite help. aimzzz (talk) 22:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the improvements! aimzzz (talk) 22:13, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for asking for feedback on poll page changes. I'll look in a minute, but wanted to check with you about a couple of issues that come up on that page as well as other places * Slideshows pop-up when clicked in Wikia skin but do not respond in Monobook * It's not possible to vote in polls via cell phone I imagine both are Wikia Central issues, but just thought I'd ask... aimzzz (talk) 23:21, October 24, 2015 (UTC)